Begining of the End  Book 1: Hell Drawn Forth
by Lightning Wolf-Jager
Summary: Secret orginizations. Sacred blood-lines. What does this mean for Kate and Humphrey? They get sucked into a scheme that will determine the fate of the world. They will fight legions of demons to stop the forces of Hell. Will they Succeed or perish?
1. Chapter 1

Well, while I put my banishment story on hiatus, I'll write this. This is just one of the several ideas floating around in my head and, this seemed like the best story to go with. I've got a lot of ideas lined up for this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha and Omega. If I did, then the apocalypse has already happened.**

* * *

It's summer and everything just seemed to be in sync. Kate and Humphrey had gotten married the week before and were just enjoying each other's company. They were laying in a meadow on the northern end of the territory relaxing in the warm sun. Humphrey looked over at Kate, her gloden tan fur seeming to blend in with some of the flowers. Humphrey smiled, remembering the sequence of events that led to him being married to the girl of his dreams. He just continued staring at her, taking in her beauty. Humphrey didn't really care what happened in the future as long as he was with Kate. Kate opened her eyes to see Humphrey staring at her.

"Want something," Kate said giggling.

"Nah, I'm just fine staring at you," returned Humphrey, "you're Beautiful."

Kate just smiled and closed her eyes. The couple sat there for another half hour in comfortable silence. The temperature was rising steadily and it was already eighty degrees Fahrenheit. They were pretty close to the tropic of cancer, the warmest place on the planet during the summer in the northern hemisphere, so it was going to get hot. Kate was starting to feel the effects of the intense sun, so she decided to break the pleasant silence.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure," said Humphrey, "I could use some cooling off." With that, they headed off towards the slow flowing river that ran through the territory. When they got there, they saw Salty and Mooch wrestling in the water. Kate and Humphrey continued toward the water's edge. Salty and Mooch noticed their approach and swam to the shore. As they dragged themselves out of the water, it became apparent that Mooch'ssize was not the result of 'poofy' fur. When they got to shore, Salty and Mooch were panting. Not just from vigorous exercise, but from how heavy the water soaked fur must have been.

"Hey Humphrey, haven't seen you in a while," greeted Salty.

"Got any food," inquired Mooch. (Typical question.)

"No, and nice to see you too," replied Humphrey, "Hey, where's Shakey?"

"He's with Reba and Janice," said Salty, "He can't figure out which one to date."

"I still don't understand why he eats those disgusting berries though," said Mooch.

"Well, you know what they say," continued Humphrey, "love makes you do crazy things." This caused the small group to burst out laughing. After recovering from their fits of hysterity the group started to chat. After a while, Kate looked around and saw two wolves she didn't quite recognize heading towards them. They were both male. The one further back was huge. He made Garth look inferior. He was almost comletely black, with the exception tan fur on his chest and underbelly, and white paws. He had long fur on his head that went down to his shoulders and it had a slight curl to it. There other wolf, the one in front, was smaller, only a little bigger than Kate. He was mostly white with patches of black. The fur on his head was short and straight. They were obviously from the western pack. As they grew nearer the others noticed their presence.

"Is... Is that Logan," started Salty, "And Kevin?" Kate hadn't heard of these wolves, at least not recently. There has been a rumor going around though. A rumor saying that two wolves by the same names were thought to be deceased. When they reached the group, Humphrey said, "Holy shit, it is Logan." Kate shot Humphrey a questioning look, and Humphrey replied with a face that said 'I'll explain later'. "Logan, what happened? Everyone thought you and Kevin were dead," continued Humphrey.

"Well, It's nice to see you too Humphrey," replied the one now known as Logan. (Logan is the mostly white wolf, okay?) "Now, we'll be happy to tell you what happened later. We need to tell the same thing to Winston."

"Yeah, would you happen to know where he is," inquired the one known as Kevin. (The black and tan one) He had a light russian accent.

"I think he's at the feeding grounds," answered Kate, "Follow me." The small group headed to the feeding grounds to begin the search for Winston. As the walked on, Humphrey caught up with Kate.

"I suppose you want an explanation," started Humphrey.

"Yeah, I want to know who they are, and how you know them," replied Kate.

"Well, were to begin. Logan's kind of like a brother to me, and then there is his actual brother Kevin. They're only a year old than us." (I imagine Kate and Humphrey to be around the age of 3. That translates to around 21) "Logan actually saved my life once. It was two years ago..."

**Flashback**

It was the early hours of the night and Humphrey, barely more than a pup was running for his life. He looked behind him and saw the wolf chasing him. A medium sized alpha wolf colored rust red and tan. As Humphrey turned back around he ran into a fallen tree. As he recovered from the initial shock of running into a large object, he looked up and saw the larger eastern wolf that was at least three. Now, the reason Humphrey was running from this wolf was because Humphrey had unknowingly crossed into eastern territory and had the unfortunate displeasure of running into Marcus, one of the more aggressive alphas. Now Humphrey was running through the forests of the western territory trying to stay away from Marcus. Now Marcus had caught up to Humphrey and was sure to kill him but, what was the fun of killing an enemy if you didn't get to mess with them?

"I'll teach you to sneak into our territory you western runt," yelled Marcus. Marcus then began to pick up Humphrey and throw him into the nearest tree repeatedly. He then began to rake at Humphrey's sides opening large wounds. He then began to chew into Humphrey's limbs making even more wounds.

Logan was enjoying some caribou with his larger brother Kevin. This was their first day back from alpha school (Kate would attend next year) and had just bagged their first kill. They had just started to eat when they heard a wail of pain. Logan's ears perked up.

"You hear that," asked Logan. Kevin just nodded. Before Kevin could stand Logan bolted into the forest leaving Kevin in the dust. It took a minute for Logan to reach the origin of the scream running at full speed. The instructors at alpha school even praised him for his speed. When Logan reached the area, he saw a sight that would make the most war hardened alpha feel sick. What he saw was an Alpha attacking what appeared to be a fluffy red lump. Upon closer inspection, Logan discovered it was not a lump, but in fact it was a young wolf. It must have been only a year younger than himself, but it was small and defenseless. As Logan looked on he discovered the red substance was blood, and there was a lot of it, flowing from numerous wounds. A sudden river of relentless rage washed over Logan. He did the only semi-reasonable action he could think of. He charged the older wolf.

Humphrey felt himself being flung around, but didn't care. At first the pain was unfathomable. An intense pain that coursed through his body and only grew worse as each new wound was opened. He didn't care anymore because his body went numb moments before. He couldn't feel a thing. It was like he was in a dream, not feeling anything as he was tossed around. Finally, as the motion came to a stop, Humphrey saw the wolf moving towards his neck to deliver the killing blow. Seconds before the wolf could get a grip on hid throat, a second wolf came into view. In a blur of motion, the second wolf latched on to the other wolf's neck and flipped over the wolf landing on his hind paws still holding on to the first wolf's throat. Using the forward momentum, plus the added force of the torque built up in his bent spine, he threw the first wolf into a nearby tree with a resounding 'THUD!' Humphrey couldn't see much from his current position on the ground, but seconds later he saw the older wolf run back into his field of vision, charging the newcomer. The second wolf dodged the attack with ease, and then darted to the edge of the area. As the elder wolf gave chase, the second wolf ran up a tree and sprang off the trunk causing Humphrey's attacker to run into the tree head first. As the fight went on the second wolf would either dodge or counter an attack by flipping the other wolf. The second wolf seemed to be toying with the other wolf which had the affect of making the first really pissed. At last the first wolf managed to pin the second. Humphrey closed his eyes. This was it, even if the newcomer had escaped, Humphrey would die of blood loss before he got back to the den. Humphrey heard the voices of the two battling wolves creep into his weary consciousness.

"Are you ready to die you western swine?" That must have been his attacker.

"Go ahead, take your best shot!" That could only be is would be savior. He heard his attacker snarl right before he let out yelp of surprise. Humphrey opened his eyes in time to see a gargantuan wolf toss his attacker into the forest. This new wolf was huge. He helped the other wolf to his feet.

"You okay Logan," the third wolf asked.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy," said the second wolf now known as Logan, "He however, requires medical attetnion."

"You're right," said the third wolf, "I'll go alert a patrol group, you take him to Eve, she'll know what to do." It was a well known fact that Eve was THE best healer in the pack. Humphrey started to drift into unconsciousness. As he sank into unconsciousness he felt himself be picked up and slung over someone's back. Humphrey didn't know how long he had been out, but when he woke up he was moving up the ramp of the Alpha den. When he was inside he felt himself drop to the ground.

"What happened to him," asked none other than Eve.

"One of those... savage easterners... attacked him," Logan said panting. He must have run all the way here with humphrey on his back. They were none to close to the den either. Humphrey winced and whimpered as Eve began to inspect his wounds. After a minute Eve sent Logan and the other healers to find some herbs. When they came back, Eve told Humphrey to chew on some kind of plant. As he did so, the pain from his injuries melted away and began to fall asleep as the anesthetic drug worked it's way into his system.

Humphrey awoke the next morning with a start. He looked around and winced as his wounds started to protest from the sudden movement. As he carefully lay back down he noticed that it was late afternoon. "How long have I been out?"

"About three days." Humphrey jumped. He wasn't really expecting an answer. When he turned around, he saw the two wolves from the night he was attacked. First he saw the titanic black and tan wolf, then the smaller white and black wolf. Humphrey just stared at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," started the smaller wolf, "My name is Logan, and this big lug here is my brother Kevin. And before this mistake is made, I am the older brother."

"Why do you care," said Kevin, "we're from the same litter." "You have to remember the fact that even though we're from the same litter, I was born first," finished Logan.

**Present**

"... shortly after that we became freinds" said Humphrey, finishing his tale. Kate was pondering this when they reached the Alpha den.

* * *

Wow, this is around double the size of the chapters I usually type. Ok, I put up with alot of shit during the day. It would help me out alot if you guys reviewed. It's simple, the more you review, the faster I update.

On a side note, visit the Alpha and Omega fan forum. If you would like to become a member please PM me saying so.


	2. Chapter 2

Man, I finished the previous chapter rather weirdly. Here's my attempt at chapter 2.

* * *

The small group finally reached the Alpha den. As they walked up the stone ramp, Kate noticed that Logan was walking with a slight limp. She decided to discard the thought, considering the possibilty of sustaining a minor injury during his mission. When they walked into the den, they caught Winston's attention almost instantly.

"Logan, Kevin, there's been a rumor going around that you two died during your mission," spoke Winston. He was speaking to them as if they were close freinds.

"We've been hearing some of those rumors," started Logan, "I can't understand why though. How long have we been gone? Could only have been three months."

"A lot has happened since you left," stated Winston, "as you can see, the Eastern and Western packs have become one." The conversation went on with Winston telling Logan and Kevin about what happened during Kate and Humphrey's adventure. Winston got to the part where Eve tried to choke the life out of Humphrey. As he told them this there was a series of barely suppressed snickers. Humphrey just rubbed his neck where Eve had her death grip, probably thinking how lucky he was to be alive, especially knowing how insane Eve is. Soon the story ended and they got to the business at hand. "So, why were you gone so long anyway?"

"It began as a routine scouting mission," started Kevin, "We were scouting and following the carribou traveling patterns."

"We were two weeks into our mission when we started heading back," continued Logan, "On our way back we discovered something of a highly sensitive nature." As he said this Winston's face was creased with a grimace. Kate looked onto Logan's eyes and saw a swirl of emotions. Kate saw an unfathomable seriousness and a hint of sorrow. As she looked on she began to notice an emotion hidden deep within his eyes. Was it rage? No, it was a thirst for vengeance, but for what? Continued observation revealed it was a thirst so deep that it assured Kate she did not want to get on his bad side.

Winston cleared his throat, "Kate, Humphrey, could you excuse us? We need to talk about this in private." Kate and Humphrey left the den without another word. (Salty and Mooch never entered the den.) As they walked away, Kate couldn't help wondering about the meeting. The look in Logan's eyes and the way Winston said it sent a razor chill down Kate's spine.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

On this day Kate and Humphrey were down by the lake that fed the river that ran through the Eastern and Western territories. They were there with Lilly, Garth, and Shakey who was in a half-panicked state involving his romantic advances on Reba and Janice. Humphrey got up from comfortable spot in the relaxingly warm sand to talk to Shakey. As Humphrey approached, Shakey's whining disclosed how distressed he was.

"What am I gonna do," whined Shakey with his head in his paws.

Humphrey thought about this for a moment, "Just go with what feels right."

"You're a lucky guy Humphrey," replied Shakey, "It's easy for you. You don't have to choose between two girls. You found Kate quickly enough."

"Well, just keep thinking about it," Humphrey stated and walked away, unable to provide anymore consolation or advice. Humphrey returned to his spot in the sand and relaxed. Humphrey stared at Kate who, at the time was racing Garth in the lake. They started at the shoreline and swam to the small group of boulders in the center of the lake. Kate won and continued to win as Garth began to tire. After about an hour, Kate dragged herself out of the lake. After shaking most of the water out her fur she walked over and collapsed next to Humphrey, breathing heavily. Humphrey looked around and noticed that Shakey had left. He heard Garth and Lilly chatting idly nearby. Humphrey turned to Kate and nuzzled into her fur. "I love you," Humphrey said in Kate's ear.

"I love you too," Kate muttered returning Humphrey's embrace. After a few minutes in a loving embrace Humphrey spoke up,"So, did you have a nice swim?" Kate was about to speak when she got an idea, "Yeah, the swim was fine, but I have something better in mind." Humphrey was begining to gain a shadow of an idea of what was about to happen when Kate pounced on him. They started rolling around in the sand, wrestling for control when Kate stopped the motion with her on top. "I win," Kate said in a sultry voice. Humphrey just laughed as Kate started kissing him. Humphrey turned his head to allow Kate better access to his mouth and began to kiss back. As this went on, Humphrey subtley slipped his tongue into Kate's mouth. Kate noticed this immediatly and did the same thing, locking their tongues in a fierce battle. As their makeout session went on, it caught the attention of Lilly who pointed them out to Garth. They stopped their conversation and continued to watch Kate and Humphrey knowing full well were the situation might be headed. They kept watching knowing what they were doing was perverted, but they couldn't help it. Lilly knew that Kate needed more fun and excitment in her life, and Humphrey was the solution to that problem. Lilly never once thought it would be Kate that made the first move though. Garth on the other hand just kept thinking; _Well, it's about time!_ As the pace started to pick up, Humphrey opened his eyes and turned his head the side, only to see Logan walking out of the shrubbry that surrounded the area. When Logan saw them a look of confusion crossed his face. Then a look of realization, and then...shock? Humphrey Looked on as Logan mouthed something with a panicked expression and disappeared back into the brush. Humphrey got a feeling that things were about to go very bad.

Logan appeared from the shrubs about a minute later running towards them. As he got closer he began to speak, "You've got to seperate now! Eve is on the other side of those bushes approaching fast! I tried to stop her but she's coming over here right now! Move before it's too..." Humphrey's eyes widened in panic as Eve started to emerge from the brush and relized he was about to die. "Late..."

Kate turned her head at the sound of Logan's warning and saw her mother walking out of the bushes. Everyone froze in place upon seeing Eve. Suddenly and predictably, a look of rage overtook Eve's face as she started sprinting towards Humphrey. Logan jumped in front Eve to buy Humphrey some time, but his efforts were in vain. Eve just charged right through him and kept coming without any sign of deterance. Kate managed to get off of Humphrey and moved to the side as her mother approached knowing full well who the target was. At the soonest possible convinience Humphrey bolted. Everyone just stared as Eve chased Humphrey into the forest. Logan got up, recovering from the shocking force of the raging mother. "We need to head to the Alpha den. Winston's the only force other than death that will stop Eve, and I'm not sure about the latter." With that they were off, heading towards the den in hopes of keeping Humphrey alive. They raced through the forest Kate barely keeping pace with Logan. Logan spoke up, "I'll go on ahead, see if I can slow down Eve." Kate nodded and Logan immediatly doubled his speed, leaving everyone thinking, _Damn..._

Ten minutes later Kate, Lilly, and Garth reached the feeding grounds. As soon as they entered the clearing they saw a furious Eve approaching a cornered and terrified Humphrey. Kate looked to the left and saw Logan running towards them at full speed. Logan skidded to a stop a few feet from their group panting. As soon as he recovered he spoke, "We might need to run some interference." Kate looked on as her mother aproached Humphrey.

Humphrey stood frozen in fear as Eve drew ever closer. "To end any likely hood of my daughter getting pregnant, I'm going to tear off the appendage that allows you to do so," yelled Eve. Eve's voice carried well enough that it caused Logan and Garth to pale. Humphrey noticed Logan sprinting towards him hinting a plan with his eyes. What Logan was about to do would give Humphrey enough time to escape, but turn Eve's wrath upon Logan. Logan increased in speed rapidly aproaching Eve and Humphrey. Logan suddenly dropped to the ground and slid towards them. Logan skidded directly beneath Eve and knocked her legs out from beneath her. As he slid clear of the collapsing psycopath he yelled, "GO!" Humphrey didn't need to be told. As soon as Logan started standing Humphrey bolted. Seconds later Logan caught up and told him to run in a different direction. Humphrey heeded this advice and immediatly turned in the almost opposite direction. Logan split off and used his superior agility to scale the surrounding trees. After running for a minute ot so Eve started to catch up with Humphrey. As Eve drew closer she pounced upon the fleeing Humphrey, tackling him to the ground. She immediatly turned him over and started choking him. As Humphrey's vision began to tunnel he felt the pressure ease off a little only to increase seconds later. Just as Humphrey was about to experience what a D.O.A. feels like, he felt Eve bodily removed from him with extensive force. As his vision cleared, Humphrey stood up to see Kevin and Winston. Off to the right, Humphrey saw Eve starting to stand up from what can only be described as a massive toss.

"Are you alright Humphrey," inquired Winston.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She, however is INSANE!" Humphrey noticed Eve was walking towards them now with killer intent in her eyes. Winston noticed the worried expression on Humphrey's face.

"Eve, calm down. Kate and Humphrey are both mature wolves and have every right to do what they were doing, or were about to do." This statement caused Humphrey to blush deeply. Honestly nothing is more awkward than your in-laws talking about that kind of thing. Eve just walked up to them with a grimace. She couldn't kill Humphrey, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Humphrey was left with one question.

"How'd you know what Kate and I were up to?"

Kevin spoke up, "We kinda guessed why Eve wanted to kill you. That and Logan told us."

"Yes I did!" Humphrey looked up to see Logan standing on a tree branch with the earth bound Kate, Garth, and Lilly following.

"YOU," Eve yelled at Logan.

"Yes me, What?"

"You struck me!"

"What," yelled Winston.

"My reasons were just. Besides, I wouldn't say I struck her. It was more of a... tactical takedown"

"What reasons did you have," asked Winston who was slightly angered.

"She was going to enact a fate worse than death upon Humphrey. The greatest crime to be brought upon any male in exsistence!"

"What was she going to do," asked Kevin.

"She was going to sever Humphrey's wolfhood!" This caused every male within hearing distance to pale and shiver.

"Ugh... I'll deal with Eve later, but for now I must tell you that all of you are going on a hunt tomorrow." With that Winston and Eve left.

"Well...," said Logan descending the tree, " We best get some sleep, for we leave at dawn." With that the group disbanded with everyone heading to their respective dens, save Kate and Humphrey who now share a den, as do Lilly and Garth.

* * *

After many weeks, I finally finished this chapter. Now to clear a few things up. Kate is suffering from a case of Amnesia. She knows Logan and Kevin, but doesn't remember them. She will recover her memory though.

Look, I want to write but I don't feel motivated with only a few reviews, and if I don't do what I want to do I start going insane. So for the sake of what ever is left of my sanity, please review. It will help alot. Plus I changed the name and summary of this story. Should be better. Tell me what you think of the new name.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the next chapter. This is the chapter where things get intresting, but before you start reading I would like to thank **Storylover Alpha 01** for his assisstance in the creation of this chapter.

* * *

Humphrey found himself and his beloved Kate running through what he used to consider his home, his birthplace. But now, if he had to guess what to call it now, he would call it The gates of Hell. With the seventh circle being the center of the pack's home, where all the dens were. He desperately tried to remember a better time, if only to calm him down, but all he got was unwanted sensory information. He heard the blood curdling screams of innocents being slaughtered. He smelt the burnt flesh and hair, the smell of blood and bile floating into his sensitive nostrils, All he saw was the blood stained fields where the remainder of the desperate few who tried to make a counter attack made their last stand. The sky flaired red, stained from all the fires burning nearby. But all of that was irrelevent to him. He needed to find somewhere safe, somewhere he could keep Kate safe. He turned his head towards her for the hundredth time, if only to make sure that she was still there. He found that, to his immense relief, she was. He then opened his mouth to speak, to try to say something comforting, but was viciously cut short by his leg slipping in a abnormally large puddle of blood, forcing him to fall flat on his face. "Humphrey!" Kate sounded, and skidded to a stop. Humphrey opened his eyes, and found a small pile of extremely bloody fur sitting in front of him. upon further inspection, he found that it was a newly born pup, badly mangled and torn to shreds. Humphrey looked at it, and found that its abdomen had been split open, its intestines and stomach spilling out, and even those were cut, leaking bodily fluids, bile and stomach acid. Humphrey immediately found the scent of burning flesh, probably due to the strong stomach acids dissolving its former storage. He gagged, and looked up a little, and found that the poor creature's flesh and skin was hanging off in bloody ribbons, blood slowly dripping off of some of the larger bits. He looked further up, and saw its small head caved in, brain matter and blood leaking out of its now half vacant brain cavity. He looked to it's mouth, and saw that it's chest was hit with such force that it's heart and lungs have been forced through its esophagus and now hanging out of It's mouth, small bits of it hanging off of it's own teeth. At the sight of this, He stood up as if he had been shocked, and instantly emptied his stomachs contents. '_How could anyone do this?'_ thought Humphrey _'Most of the people I know are dead!'_ Kate watched as her husband voided his stomach as she tried to remember how this all started.

**Flashback...**

**Kate's PoV**

I was hunting, or rather tracking as part of a large hunt group. This group consisted of Me, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Logan, Kevin, and Hutch. I don't know why, but my father increased the number of wolves going on hunts. I was out ahead of the group while Logan was attempting to teach Humphrey how to track with little success. Garth was supposed to be teaching Lilly the same, although they seemed to be flirting rather than learning. Kevin and Hutch were bringing up the rear of the hunt group. I stopped to inspect some tracks, and Logan, along with the rest of the group, caught up quickly.

Logan spoke, "So what have we figured out?"

"I don't know," I returned, "We've been following these tracks for hours, and we haven't spotted any other sign of caribou." As Logan raised his head to sniff the air, a strange track caught my eye. It looked like a regular caribou hoofprint, but it appeared irregular. 'Probably a just a goat,' I thought. Logan reported his findings, "There _were_ caribou here." Logan returned his attention to the tracks. "Look over here. Something frightened the caribou." I gazed at the spot that he indicated, but saw nothing but regular hoofprints, so I shot him a look that said, '_How can you tell?'_ He caught the look and replied, "The front of the hoof is digging in more than the rear, plus the overall print is deeper, showing signs of the caribou hurrying to leave in a panic." I looked at the tracks and noticed the subtle differences. "What intrests me though," Logan continued, "is these tracks over here." I saw his attention was directed at the goat tracks from earlier. "I wouldn't worry about those," I warned. He immediately retorted, "I wouldn't be so sure..." He started sniffing the tracks. I walked over and started sniffing the tracks. I caught a very faint smell, but couldn't identify it. While I was sniffing, I saw Logan tense up. This put me on alert. Everyone went silent. When two of the most capable alphas in the group go on alert, you stay quiet. "You here that," Logan questioned. "Here what," I responded. His response immediatly sent a chill down my spine, "Breathing."

I saw Logan close his eyes, and his ears started rotating, trying to detect the sounds and their sources. I did the same, going into a state of deep concentration. After a few seconds of searching I heard the the faintest trace of an inhale followed by an exhale. I continued listening and counted the sources. '_Let's see, One... Two... Three... No, four..."_ My counting was interupted by Logan who whispered barely audible enough to hear, "Thirteen!" Apparently I wasn't the only one to hear the number, as the others in the group went rigid. I looked to Logan for advice. I turned and was about to ask what we should do, that is until I saw what was hidden in his eyes. I saw an unfathomable terror in his eyes, barely covered by a deathly calmness. He uttered one word, "Run!" I was about to do so when a voice dripping with malicious intent extended from the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned the voice, "You might send my compatriots into a frenzy!" We were shocked to see what appeared to be shadows walk into the clearing from the surrounding forest. The shadows seemes to solidify revealing horrendous creatures. I looked around and saw twelve of the creppiest and odd looking creatures I've ever seen. They seemed to be half human, and half animal. One was human from the waist up, but below the belt he was a goat. Another one appeared human, that is until I noticed his draconic head and dragon wings. The last I'm going to describe had the head of a great white shark, and had gills on his neck. They were all creatures that seemed to be pulled directly from someone's nightmares.

"They all look like creatures from..." Humphrey was cut off by the final figure emerging from the shadows. "Like creatures from Hell," questioned the figure, "You may be suprised, but all these creatures, including me, are directly from Hell." This obviously shocked everyone... everyone but Logan and Kevin. I looked on and found that this new addition to the group of enemies looked like a completely normal human. He was dressed in a sandy tan overcoat, combat boots that were shined to perfection, and dark tinted sunglasses that he removed revealing fiery red-orange eyes. He also had sandy blonde hair, but what caught my attention was his eyes. They were eyes that radiated pure evil along with, murderous intent, a sadistic personality, rage, and a twisted mind. His stare made me want to crawl into a cave and never come out. "Who are you," I asked. "You may call me Nagol for what remains of your pitiful lives, but I see that two of you already know me, don't you Logan and Kevin," yelled the being now known as Nagol. Logan and Kevin were growling now with a great intensity, but Logan... Logan's growl contained alot of pain and a whole lot more rage, giving me the thought of what would happen if I got on his bad side. I shuddered at the thought of the horrid acts that would take place if such an event occured. "Now," started Nagol, "I think it's about time you all died." Nagol raised his hand and snapped his fingers. As soon as the sound hit my ears everything seemed to slow down, as such were the miracles of an adrenaline rush. I saw that Logan was already leaping to rip out Nagol's throat as Kevin started to pass me. I looked around and saw the demons closing in on us as the initial effects of the adrenaline wore off. This was going to be one hell of a fight, pun intended.

**Third person PoV**

Logan leaped at Nagol intending to rip out his throat, but caught his arm instead. Nagol raised his sleave to reveal armor plating that stopped Logan from biting him. "My, My, I've forgotten how fast you were," taunted Nagol. Logan retorted, "Really? I know it hasn't been that long." Logan made another attempt at Nagol's throat but was once again blocked by an arm. Nagol was surprised, however when he felt a slight pain in his side. He looked down and saw Kevin biting into his flesh. Nagol removed Logan from his arm once more and struck Kevin in the side. Nagol removed his gloves to reveal razor sharp talons, and went on the attack slashing Logan in the side. Logan lashed back and managed to catch Nagol in his unprotected legs. "Kevin, go for the legs!" The fight continued to get worse.

**Kate's PoV**

I searched for Humphrey among the fighting, but couldn't find him. I looked around and saw Garth protecting Lilly from surround ing demons while she tried to help. I continued searching and saw Logan and Kevin attacking Nagol with some more demons encroaching on them. '_Where's Humphrey,'_ I thought. Something wet hit me in the face forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them I saw my muzzle stained red with blood. I looked up and a creature who's lower body was that of a spider and had blade like appendages for arms and a misshapen head. At the end of those arms hung Hutch, stabbed through the shoulder and being lifted of the ground by the demon. I watched with horror as the demon bisected Hutch at the waist, spilling his entrail un the ground near me. More blood fell upon me. The creature severed Hutch's leg in the process of removing him from it's arm. It looked towards me with a smile. It raised it's arm up, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that will end it all. But, that pain never came. I opened my eyes to see the creature had fallen, and Humphrey standing over the corpse, blood dripping from his muzzle. Kate was amazed that Humphrey managed to slay the beast. "You alright Kate," he said walking towards me. I nodded my head and turned to see Garth get knocked into a tree falling unconcious. Kate and Humphrey leaped into action attacking the demons surrounding the frightened and worried Lilly. Kate took down the beast closet to Lilly down in an instant. _'Never have you're back turned to the enemy!'_ I looked and saw Humphrey having trouble killing the beast, earning him a long deep gash in his side for his failed atempt. Humphrey fell to the ground as I leaped up in rage and killed the beast. I enjoyed the metallic taste of the creatures blood as it fell to the ground. I saw Humphrey get up, so he was okay, but as I looked to my right I saw Logan get knocked into unconciousness by Nagol slapping his 'hands' over Logan's ears, causing him to black out. Kevin was on the ground opposite Logan, unconcious from bloodloss. "Kate look out!" I barely had time to react to Lilly's warning before a large force hit me in the back of the head. I thought this was the end as I fell into the infinite blackness that was unconciousness.

**Humphrey's PoV**

I was shocked when the creature knocked Kate unconcious. It disregarded me and went straight for Lilly. I tried to kill the creature, but another held me down, forcing me to watch. The creature, who had the head of a wolf, and who's upper body was covered with gray fur, picked up and seemed to inspect Lilly. "Hmm...," said the creature contemplating Lilly, "What a beuatiful young wolf. It would be a shame to kill her. Maybe I'll keep her a a pet or something." The demon that was holding me down spoke up, "Don't tell me you're going soft just because of a pretty face, Adolphus." Adolphus seemed to think about this for a second. "Tell you what. I'll kill you while your unconcious so you don't feel the full extent of the pain." Lilly attempted to scream before her head was pounded against a tree. Adolphus started to position his claw against the back of Lilly's neck. "Maybe I'll skin her alive..." said the wolf demon. I looked away and saw Nagol speaking into a headset. He grimaced and yelled, "No more casualties! command want's us back A.S.A.P." Adolphus frowned and said, "Maybe some other time." The demons just walked into the shadows, dispersing into the dark mist from which they formed. I got up and after making sure the coast was clear, howled as loud as I could, hoping that help would arrive soon. I looked over at Logan after checking on Kate and saw that he had somehow sustained more severe injuries than his brother. I started feeling light headed and blacked out, praying that I should wake.

**5 Hours Later**

**Kate's PoV**

I woke up with a throbbing headache, but I was just glad that I was still amongst the living. I looked around and saw Garth and Lilly. They must have awoken earlier because they were cuddling in their sleep. I continued looking around and found everyone... everyone except Hutch... _'Poor Hutch. His death must have been a painfull one.'_ I looked down at Humphrey and saw his side had been stitched up using the fibers of a plant. Humphrey didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Logan and Kevin woke up two days later. We thought every thing was going to continue on as normal. Oh, how wrong we were. After another few days everything started to go wrong. A rift opened where we were attacked unleashing untold evils upon the world. They set fire to the forests, and started killing everyone. Humphrey nearly lost it when we found the corpses of his three friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Now we find ourselves in our own living hell just trying to stay alive...

**End flashback**

**Still Kate's PoV**

After Humphrey stopped puking we continued our escapade through. After awhile we found a cave. Upon entering the cave, I was greeted with hugs by my family who had apparently found this cave earlier. After a long while of crying I inspected everyone for injuries. Aside from the already exsisting injuries, all I found was a small gash on the side of my father's neck. Now we could get to the questions that needed asking. "Where's Tony," I asked. Everyone just hung their heads in deppresion. '_Tony's dead. I feel sorry for Garth... What about...'_ Where's Logan and Kevin?"

Winston spoke first, "They should be at the rendezvous point. That reminds me, we need to get moving now!" We all stood up, groaning from what was to come. We left the cave and headed in the direction of this supposed rendezvous point. We didn't run into any resistance until... We were all walking in the shadows to avoid detection by the hundreds of demons in the area. Everything was okay until I heard a series of thuds behind me. I slowly turned around expecting the worse. The sight I beheld would haunt me for the rest of my life. I saw my mothers body lying on the ground with a large demon standing a few feet away. The problem with the body? It was missing a head! I looked down and found my mothers head, a terrified an pained expression frozen on her lifeless face. I was in shock for a few seconds, then I let a blood curdling scream. The others turned around and saw what I had seen moments before. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Bad news about the scream was that the demon took notice and started charging at me. I managed to dodge it, but it just barreled past me towards the others. In an instant my saddness was replaced with rage. I started chasing the demon. Every one managed to dodge it. The big lug wasn't very good at stopping because it just ran straight into a tree and fell over in a daze. I approached the giant, and without a single other thought I ripped out it's throat. It lied there grabbing at the air trying to breathe, but it was pointless. I recieved shocked glances from everyone. Was it how I killed it when it was defenceless, or how I did it without hesitation? Either way it didn't matter. We continued on and reached the rendezvous, which was the train tracks, without further incident. When we arrived Logan and Kevin emerged from the shadows. No sooner than they appeared had something gone wrong.

"Ugh..." My father fell over just barely breathing. We all ran up to him expecting the worse. I noticed that the edges of the gash in his had turned a sickly snot green color. Logan inspected the wound.

"It appears that some of the demons poisoned their claws. He doesn't have long..." This day just kept getting worse and worse. Logan started to walk away, but my father stopped him and started speaking. "Go to the territory of the Northern Pack. You will find some that have a sacred bloodline... Some may even share the one you have..." Logan nodded and walked away, leaving Winston with his two daughters. I Stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Lilly was just as silent. I looked up and saw Humphrey and Garth sitting with Logan and Kevin. They all looked downtrodden. My father spoke, returning my attention to him. "I suppose you both have some questions?" Lilly and I just nodded. "I don't have much time so I'll make this brief. You two have an ancient bloodlines running through your veins. Boodlines that are sacred and have been passed down through generations. You're mother had a bloodline. She was a half-blood, but she still had a bloodline. I come from a seprate bloodline that wasn't as powerful as you're mother's, but was still as important. Logan and Kevin share half of your mother's bloodline. They're very distant cousins. Their father came from a bloodline much more powerful than your mother's. Probably one of the most powerful in exsistence. Humphrey has a bloodline that is weak on his mother's side, but extremely powerful on his father's side. Garth is a halfblood. He get's his bloodline from his mother's side. His father knew nothing of it. This information is key to your survival. There is a sanctuary that will protect you from the evils that now endanger this world. Garth will still be able to get in. Logan and Kevin know the location of the sanctuary. They will lead you to it." The knowledge Lilly and I just heard didn't make any sense, but it's all they had. Lilly gave our father A saddening hug that I soon copied. Not long after my dad passed Logan walked over and spoke, "Sapientia tua ducet ad portas celi. Requiem in pace, amice." Lilly and I had some idea of what Logan just said. Something about wisdom... We soon began our long trek to the Nothern Territory. More than a hundred miles of walking. They had no time to sleep as the sun was just started to rise. What lies ahead of us, I haven't a clue. I just knew that the long journey has only just begun.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 3. Alot of you are probably going to give me hate mail. I look forward to it. If your wondering what Logan said at the end, here's the answer. May thy wisdom lead you to the gates of heaven. Rest in peace, my friend. I have got to stop writing at one in the morining.


	4. Chapter 4

Here the fourth chapter, and thanks to all have reviewed. I'll have to think of something special to give the reviewers. Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Kate's PoV  
Nine days after the Jasper Park Incident**

We had been walking for what seemed like eternity, but had only been nine days... Nine days since everything went wrong. Nine days since my parents were killed, and my pack has been torn to shreds. Four days ago I had asked how anyone could be so cruel. Logan simply looked back and said, "They're demons. It's what they do..." We were all exhausted. Humphrey started complaining, but now was only whimpering at the pain in his feet. We had been walking for nine days, with only a few rests a day and only a few hours of sleep. I walked on in silence knowing that complaining about the pain in my legs would only make it worse. I looked around and saw that everyone looked miserable. Garth had been walking along in silence holding all the pain in, but it was a matter of time before he finally broke down. Humphrey tried to act like Garth, but he broke down two nights ago. Lilly... Lilly got the worst of it. Seeing both of our parents die had taken a huge toll on her, not to mention all the corpses we found on our way out of the park. Even as watched her now I could see tears streaming down he face. I turned my attention to Logan and Kevin. They had the same look in their eyes. They looked numb, cut off from the world. My memories of those two were scattered, but were becoming clearer and clearer every day. I was shocked as a memory popped into my mind. I was only a month old at the time...

**Flashback**

I was one month old and was lying in my parent's den trying to sleep. So far the thunder storm outside kept me awake. I was about to fall asleep when the lightning flashed once more, illuminating the inside of the cave that was my den. Shortly after the flash I saw my parents walk in, each of them carrying something. The lightning flashed once more revealing that the things in question were actually two young wolves, badly beaten and covered with blood. I saw that they were both covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises. The smaller one, which I would later know as Logan, was in bad shape. His right front leg was broken with the bone showing, and his left rear leg appeared to be dislocated. The other one, who would later be known as Kevin, wasn't much better as he was sporting puncture wounds on his neck, and both of his left legs had been torn to shreds. After my parents put down the two wolves my mom sent some others to gather the neccessary suplies to heal the two wolves on the floor. I stared at the two wolves. I felt something wet touch my paw. I looked down and saw the blood of the white wolf pooling at my feet. I stood up and walked back furth into the den. I had trouble sleeping that night, nightmares plauging my subconcious. When I woke up the next morning I saw the white wolf awake while it's companion, the larger black wolf was still asleep. The look in the white wolf's eyes was something I had yet to see. His eyes revealed a sadness that appeared infinitely deep, covered by a look of numbness. He appeared cut off from the world, no longer maintaining the will to live. I felt like I needed to help so I walked over to him "Is there anything you need? Water? Food?" I stared at him awaiting a response. It appeared that he hadn't even noticed me. I tried again, "Hello, do you need anything?" His eyes didn't even move. I started to get angry, so I kicked him in the jaw. The only thing that moved was his head, and that was from the impact. A rage came over me so I left the den to look for something to hit rather than abusing the rude wolf in my den. I came back a few hours later to find the black wolf giving off the same glassy eyed stare.

**The Present**

Enough reminiscing. I looked at Logan and before I could even ask the numb look vanished and he spoke, "Let's stop for a break." Our little party pulled over to a clearing, and started resting. After all, we've been walking for eight hours straight. Everyone's mood hadn't appeared to change. Humphrey walked over and sat next to me. He licked my cheek in an attempt to cheer me up. It didn't work. I began to feel an encroaching sadness as the torturous events of the past days caught up with me. I just leaned against Humphrey's shoulder and let the tears flow, unable to hold back the torment. I cried and cried until my eyes could no longer produce tears. Minutes must have passed before I finally looked back up. Humphrey was obviously upset. It was no secret that he hated seeing me like this. Logan walked over to where Humphrey and I were sitting, and spoke. "You'll find that these sorrows get easier to deal with over time." I sat there thinking about what Logan had said. Kevin told me about what happened to their parents three years ago, the day after we left Jasper. I guess Logan knows what he's talking about, but... My ears perked up when I heard a snap from behind. Something had stepped on a stick. Before I could even blink Logan had a grip on the throat of a black and white wolf. Logan tossed the wolf to the ground and put a paw over his throat. Logan started to speak while pressing down on the wolf's throat, "Come out of hiding or your friend dies!" Seconds after he said that, four wolves walked out of the shadows behind us. Logan removed his paw from the wolf's throat who quickly stood up and yelled, "Stand down!" The wolves stopped growling and sat down all the while not letting their gaurd drop. Apparently this wolf was the leader of this little group of wolves. The wolf stood up quickly and escaped Logan's reach before he could do him anymore harm. The wolf spoke up, "What are you doing here? It's rare to see United Pack wolves this far north, and even rarer once all of the recent troubles started." This caused everyone to look at the wolf. Lilly spoke up, "What troubles?" "I'm surprised you haven't heard. The northern pack has been wiped out! You nsee that smoke over the horizon? That's what's left of our territory." The wolf looked over at Kevin and Logan who were discussing something. "Care to tell us what you're talking about?" Logan spoke, " You seem familiar. Have we seen you before?" "Not likely. Maybe there's someone in your pack that looks like me." "No, I don't think there is, unless... No, no, no, that's impossible." "What's impossible?" "Strange... You remind me of my brother." "What's strange about that?" Logan looked up and replied, "He died three years ago." This shocked me. As far as I knew, Logan only had one brother, and that was Kevin. Logan was on to something. He was stalling for time, gathering and putting pieces of a puzzle together. A look of relization passed through Logan's eyes. Logan looked the wolf dead in the eye and said, "Your name is Justin isn't it?" A look of surprise passed through everyone's faces. The other wolf asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "How do you know my name?" Logan merely answered, "I think you know who this big guy and I are." The wolf looked shocked and slightly frightened. "No, I don't believe you. Those two died a long time ago." Logan seemed to get angry, "Look into my eyes, and tell me if I am living or dead! You know who I am Justin!" Justin looked deep into Logan's emerald eyes and said, "It is you." Everyone was in a deep state of confusion. One of Justin's wolves spoke up, "Who are these guys?" Without turning his head Justin replied, "These two are my brothers."

To say that this shocked everyone would be the biggest understatement ever, and that's an understatement. Another one of Justin's wolves spoke, "I thought you said that your brothers were dead." "They were... or at least I thought they were." Everyone stayed silent as they digested this information. So Logan had two brothers. Sometime in the future I'll have to ask what happened to him in the past. Logan spoke again, "I suppose that you're headed to the sanctuary?" "Yeah. I know that at least some of these guys have a sacred bloodline." There's another mention of bloodlines. Another question added to the list. "I'll tell you the story of what happened to me some other time," Justin spoke. Logan responded, "We need to get moving again. Those demon will find us soon." We all groaned at the thought of more walking. We all stood up and started walking west instead of north. Where this sanctuary was, I didn't know. I do know that I have some questions to ask.

**Two days later**

We had been walking the last two days in almost total silence. The shock of seeing their long lost brother alive again seemed to throw Logan and Kevin into a state of deep contemplation. They havn't spoken a word since we started walking to this so called 'sanctuary'. I looked at Logan. He seemed to be recovering from the deep state of thought he was in. I decided to ask Logan what all of this was about. I quickly walked up beside him. Before I could ask anyting he said, "What do you want to know?" How did he know I was about to ask him something? He caught the confused look on my face. "I can hear your anxiety in the way you walk and I can see it in your overall body language." That's just creepy, but Logan was kind of hard to figure out. There's no telling what other skills he has locked away in his brain. I went on with my question, "What's this sanctuary thing I keep hearing about?" He looked at me as if he expected that question. "The sanctuary is an ancient place. It was a place where creatures like you and me, those who have a sacred bloodline, go to for protection from things that want to kill us. We can go there anytime we want because we have sacred bloodlines." That's one question answered, but it spawned another question. "What happens to the ones who don't have a sacred bloodline?" Logan looked back to me and said, "They are turned away, and if they attempt to enter the sanctuary, they are killed." I looked back to the wolves that came along with Justin. Two of them didn't have a bloodline. They would be turned away, and left to die on their own. That left me with one question to ask, "Can you explain all this bloodline stuff to me?" Logan looked at me like I had just ask the question he had been waiting for. "Back in the human dark ages, there was an order of all sorts of creatures that protected the world from the forces of hell. They were never well liked by heaven. These bloodlines you keep hearing about, We are the decendants of some of the many wolves that were in that order. These days there are so few wolves in the order. I'm sure you'll learn more when we get there." "How long until we reach the sanctuary?" Kevin walked up beside us and spoke, "About four hours." I walked off, having obtained the information I desired, leaving Logan and Kevin to talk. I wish that we would get there sooner. I'm tired of walking...

* * *

Well, that was that. Please leave a review, and not a flame. Flaming is bullying, and I hate bullies. If I see someone being bullied, I kick the bully's ass. If you ever flame me, and we meet, god won't be able to help you. I hate flamers. Check out the poll on my profile. Everyone (Except flamers) have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, it's me again. I have the next chapter right here, but first I have somethin to say. If you'll look in the reviews you will see a bunch of flames from several people. Rainwolf 91, wolf in a mask, ect. Just to let you know, these are all the same person. Said person has been driving me nuts lately, and repeatedly flaming my stories. I have been adding his accounts to my block list, but he has around 40 other accounts. Blocking them is going to take awhile.

* * *

**Kate's PoV**

We were walking in the general direction of the sanctuary. We had been walking for about four hours now, and should be reaching the sanctuary soon. I looked around at the dense forsetry that surounded us. We might have a hard time finding the sanctuary. I didn't even know what it looked like, and the foilage certainly wasn't helping. I looked up and saw that the sun had started to set, slowly covering the world in a veil of darkness. We kept walking, and soon came to a small clearing with a bunch of boulders on the opposite side. Logan stopped and motioned me to come closer. I walked over and he turned to me.

"Stay here. That clearing is under gaurd." I was about to ask him what he meant when he continued speaking, "Don't go into the clearing until I tell you to do so. Understand?" I looked at him and saw that he was dead serious. Failure to listen now would have dire consequences. I just nodded my head in return. He turned back to the clearing, "Here goes nothing." After a few moments he just walked into the center of the clearing. He stood there in the middle of the clearing staring at the ground as if looking for something. I heard a tiny click come from somewhere around the clearing, followed shortly by the sound of rushing air. As I looked on I saw Logan drop to the ground as a silver object flew over his head at high velocity. The object embeded itself in a tree allowing me to see that it was a tranquilizer dart. Logan stood back up pulling a patch of the turf up with his paw. He rolled to the side as another dart came at him.

"Vis dirigens quieti me," he yelled. I didn't quite know what that meant, but it had something to do with the word 'shooting'. The darts stopped soomingtowards Logan, and everything went quiet. Logan reached down into the hole that was recently hidden by the fake grass. I saw him slowly rotate his arm, and a loud and dull clunking sound was heard (Clunk-clunk-clunk-clunk) followed by a loud clicking noise. Everything went silent. What I saw amazed me. The ground near the boulders started to move towards us. Some of the turf moved to the side as the rest seemed to disappear under the ground next to it. The gound continued to shift in all dirrections. Some of it sinking lower, some of it rising, and the rest moving along the horizontal plane. There were some hard thudding noises as the some sections of the earth halted in their movment. The whole process took about a minutes, throwing clouds of dust into the air. After the debris cleared we all saw that the ground had turned into a set of slanted stairs leading to a stone doorway located just beneath the boulders. Logan stood at the top of the stairs, apparently waiting for something.

Five humans rushed into the clearing, weapons drawn and pointed at Logan. Logan just stood there, staring at the humans that ambushed him. They started talking among themselves. I strained to here the conversation.

"A Canis Lupus? How would this 'dog' know anything about this place," spoke the first human.

Another human spoke, "Didn't you here him? He spoke the ancient language!"

The third human spoke, "AND, we could understand him. Human and wolves don't normally converse."

"Do you think he could have..."

"A sacred bloodline? Why don't we ask the 'dog'." They all turned back to Logan.

Logan, who had a displeased look on his face said, "One, I am not a 'dog'! I am a wolf, and command respect. Two, I do have a bloodline, and I didn't come alone." Logan turned to the one who seemed to be commanding the group, "Three, lower your weapon. You're not even holding it right." The leader grew angry, but lowered his weapon. Logan motioned for us to enter the clearing. When we entered the clearing, the humans raised their weapons once more. "Put your weapons away. They're with me." Once more they lowered their weapons. Logan began the introductions.

"My name is Logan, and these two," he said pointing to his brothers, "are my brothers Justin, and Kevin. We are spawn of the house of Rage, and the house of Vengeance." The last human, which was a female, took out a clipboard and began to scribble on it. "These two," he said pointing to Lilly and I, "are Kate and Lilly. They are the spawn of the house of Rage, and the house of Discipline. Humphrey, the one over there, is the descendent of the house of Tranquility. Garth, the big red guy, was spawned from the house of Strength. Now, I believe that is all the information you need to fill out our paperwork. Now would you be so kind as to step aside so we may pass?" The humans looked shocked at how Logan spoke to them.

"Mitch, take them into the sanctuary and show them around. We can't keep the entrance exposed, lest it be discovered by the demons," ordered their leader. A skinny human wearing a ski mask and tinted goggles stepped away from the group and motioned us to follow him. That must be Mitch. We followed Mitch down the steps and into the opening under the boulders. Mitch waited for us to pass, standing next to a large old looking switch. When the last of us walked past him, he grabbed the lever and gave it a hard tug. A low rumbling was heard as the opening behind us closed up and enclosed us in darkness. "Just follow the sound of my footsteps until we reach the new tunnels," spoke Mitch whos voice echoed. We kept on walking in the darkness, following Mitch's footsteps. I felt Humphrey press up against me.

"This place gives me the creeps," spoke my nervous mate.

"I know what you mean. I much more prefer being able to see," I returned. We kept on walking for several minutes, the only sounds heard being Mitch's booted footfalls, and the clicking of our own claws on the rock below. The footsteps halted suddenly. Had we lost track of Mitch? Would we be stuck down here in the unknown labyrinthian darkness of these tunnels? My worries melted away at the sound of rustling from mitch's clothing. He started pressing his hands against the wall. "Now where is that box," Mitch asked to himself. The sound continued for another minute until his hand made contact with something metal. "Ah. here it is." A creaking noises resounded around us as he opened a metal container. As the container opened I saw little green light-up buttons with numbers on them, and a glowing blue panel to the right of the number pad. The light was bright enough for me to just barely see my friends and Mitch through the gloom. Mitch removed his glove and pressed his hand against the blus panel. A bright line appeared on the panel and ran along the length of his hand. A beeping sound was heard as Mitch started pressing the green buttons. A dull hum could be heard as the terminal processed the information was put into it. Something popped out of the top of the terminal with two red lights coming from it. Mitch pressed his face against the terminal. A beep wa heard and Mitch pulled away from the terminal. _"Retinal pattern recongnized. You are cleared to enter,"_ An electronic voice sounded as a door slid open with a pnuematic 'hiss'. I stared in amazement as high tech overhead lights flashed on in the newly opened tunnel. The walls on the other side of the door were pure white, and the floor was laminated with stark white tiles. Mitch turned to us and said, "Well? You comin' or not?" We shook of our daze and started following Mitch once more.

After we walked through, the door closed behind us with the same hiss and a latching sound. Mitch stopped walking and turned around. "I'm suppoesd to give you guys the grand tour of the sanctuary, right?" We all nodded in agreement. "Well, where should we go first? The main grounds, the medical ward, the appartments, the lavoratories, the mess hall, or the temple?" We started talking amongst ourselves, but couldn't reach a conclusion. "Might I suggest the medical ward? You guys looked pretty banged up." We looked ourselves over. Our wounds didn't look much better than the day we recieved them. We decided to head to the med. ward. "Okay then, follow me." Mitch turned back around and took us down a series of passage ways, until we came upon a door with a red cross above it. We followed Mitch through the door, and into a surpisingly large room. There were numerous cots on the right hand side of the room starting about thirty feet in front of us, and ending at the far wall. I counted twenty cots in all. To our left was a desk with a young women behind it. The lady looked up and saw Mitch. She smiled... at least until she saw us. The moment she looked at us, a look of horror crossed her face. I don't know why she looked so frightened. Was it because we were wolves and could kill her in less than a second, or was it the numerous wounds on our bodies?

She turned to Mitch, "What happened to them?"

Mitch was about to speak, but Humphrey beat him to it, "We had a minor encounter with some demons. "We all stood there remembering the encounter. The women stood up and motioned for us to follow her. We looked to Mitch who just nodded. We followed the lady to a large white cabinet. She started digging around in the cabinet, and pulled out some syringes, needles, a small metal rod, and some cloth wrappings. She started examining our wounds, and applying disinfectant. I jumped when I heard a sudden cry of pain behind me. I turned around and saw that one of Lilly's wounds had reopened, coating her fur and the floor below with the crimson fluid that flowed from it. The wound that had opened was the one she had recieved from Adolphus. He had left a large, deep gash starting from the base of her neck and stopping at her midsection. The nurse rushed over to Lilly. "Ugh... Fucking demons," the nurse cursed as she inspected the gash. "The wounds caused by them always take longer to heal and tend to reopen at random." The nurse pulled out a bottle full of chemical and dunked a cotton ball in it. Once it absorbed the fluid in the bottle she began to dab the ball on the edges of the wound. The flow of the blood started to slow, an continued until it stopped all together. The nurse put away the chemical and threw away the cotton ball. She took out a wooden block and handed it to Lilly. "Bite down on this." Lilly complied, biting down on the wood. The nurse took out a needle and some thread and began to stitch up the wound. Lilly winced every time the needle pierced her flesh, but she didn't appear to be biting the block between her jaws. The nurse gave a final tug on the thread, bringing the two sides of the wound together. The nurse held the iron rod, which was plugged into the wall. "Now we need to cauterize the wound. This is going to hurt." The nurse flipped a switch on the rod and it started to turn a dull red at the tip. Lilly closed her eyes as the cauterizer neared her flesh. Lilly started whimpering when the rod made contact. She was biting down on the block _HARD_. The nurse was half finished sealing the wound. I winced as the smell of burning fur, and roasted flesh entered my nostrils. Lilly had tears running down her face now. The nurse pulled away as she finished swaling the gash, "All done. Now we need to apply some salve and wrappings." Lilly nodded, breathing heavily. She dropped the wood block and I saw that it was bitten almost in half. Lilly seemed to relax as the salve started to take away the pain from the cauterization. The nurse stood up having finished applying the bandages to my sister.

We all recieved the neccessary treatment from the nurse who I now know as Susan. We followed Mitch through the rest of the tour. Now all we had to see was the main grounds and the apartments. We were at the temple at the moment, which wasn't very spectacular, especialy since we couldn't go inside for some reason. We followed Mitch through some older looking tunnels to the main grounds. As we walked into the main grounds I dawned a look of astonishment. This place was HUGE! There was a large courtyard with a fountain in the center. Surrounding the courtyard were seven large ancient looking buildings. They all glowed a different color. They glowed as followed; Light Blue, Red-Orange, Deep Blue, Green, Silver, Purple, and Faint Yellow. Another thing that shocked me was that there was grass, and trees! All of this underground. I looked up and saw that the ceiling wasn't there. I saw the moon as it was when we entered this place. Mitch caught my line of sight and explained, "The ceiling is enchanted. It will display exactly what is on the other side of the earth that covers us." My life just kept getting wierder and wierder. First there was demons, then an underground civilization, and now magic! I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Mitch turned to us, "I can see that you are all tired." A few of us just yawned in reponse. "Well, you haven't stopped by registration yet, so you don't have any apartments. So, you're welcome tol crash with me until tomorrow." We had to take him up on the offer. We were all obviously tired.

We followed Mitch to his apartment. When we walked in he turned on the lights revealing the space around us. The room we were in was small, but seemed to be larger than it actually was. There was a small kitchen in the corner, and in the center of the room was two couches, three chairs, an end table, a coffee tabel, and a large flat screen TV with a small black box under it labeled 'PS3'. The lighting was great and allowed me to see everything. To our right there were to doors. One labeled bed, the other labeled bath. Mitch layed out some pillows for us, and headed off to bed. I collapsed onto a pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep. I was thankful that I could finally sleep with out fear of not waking. I guess the others were just as happy to get some real rest.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I already have the next few chapters planned out, but it will take awhile to put them to paper, or electron as the case may be. Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally started working on this chapter... Now to blare some Nickelback while I write.

* * *

**Lilly's PoV**

I woke up to complete silence that was occasionally broken by periodic snoring, and the crackle of a nearby fire. Despite the fact that we were deep underground the air was pleasingly warm and fragrant. Certainly not the cold, damp, stale environment that you would usually find in caves.

I started to get up, but stopped when I felt Garth's front legs around me. I gently eased myself back down, and laid back against Garth. We haven't been this close since we left Jasper. It's odd to think that the incident happened only two weeks ago. It certainly didn't feel like two weeks, more like two years. It just felt like it happened so long ago, and yet the sorrow stilled weighed heavily on my heart.

I just lied there with my mate for what seemed like hours, but I knew it only a few minutes had passed. I was about to doze off again when the hydraulic hiss of the door shocked me out of my stupor. I brought my head up only to see the door slide back across the opening returning the room to almost dead silence. I looked around slowly taking note of everyone present. I could hear Mitch snoring in his room; Garth was right next to me; Kate and Humphrey were curled up on the opposite side of the room; Kevin appeared to be sleeping on the couch.

I continued looking around until my eyes crossed Justin who was looking right at me. I nearly jumped out of Garth's arms at the sight of Justin's murk colored eyes. I had been expecting everyone else to be sleeping. I opened my mouth to talk to Justin, but he motioned me to be quiet and gestured at the door. I got the message and carefully slipped away from my position by Garth and followed Justin out the door.

We walked in silence down corridor, our claws making small clicks against the polished granite floor.

"All this is just crazy," Justin said in a withdrawn monotone.

"What is," I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Everything. Seeing most of my pack massacred before my eyes by blood craving demons, finding out that my two brothers were alive all along, and to top it off I'm in a place that I've only heard whispered tales about. Excuse me if that's a bit mind-shattering." I merely nodded my head in solemn understanding. I knew the feeling all too well. We continued on in further silence, listening to the echo of the click ringing down the tunnel.

We managed to find our way to the dining hall, a rather pleasant smelling room with wide walls, a vaulted ceiling, and several rectangular tables. We walked over to where the food was served, a long slot in the far wall that looked like the serving line in a human cafeteria, and managed to get a few steaks from the serving lady. She didn't seem to surprised at seeing two wolves ordering raw steaks... I was still trying to figure out how we could communicate with humans. It seemed we just talked and somehow understood each other.

We took our meals to table in the far corner of the room, and ate our meal in relative peace. The steak may have smelt great, but it was rather bland. I just ignored the lack of flavor and continued eating.

I was tearing at a particularly greasy chunk of fat at the edge of the steak when I heard the his of the door opening. Justin and I looked in the direction of the door to see Logan and a human dressed in a black suit with a gold oak leave pinned to his collar. The high-ranking human looked uneasy as he was talking to Logan. Logan, on the other hand, looked determined and really pissed.

I saw his hackles rise and his throat start vibrating as he growled at the human. The human was intimidated and put his hands up in a defensive gesture. He spoke something that I couldn't hear. Logan and the human exchanged a few more words before parting, the human heading back out the door, while Logan approached us.

"What was that about," I questioned when he came near. Logan simply sat down with an evil grin that sent chills down my spine.

"We're going to get revenge."

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. I just wanted to get something out here to get me writing full length chapters again.


End file.
